Christmas Party
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: A One Shot of Steve's first kiss since 1945 to go along with my story Rehabilitate. Can be read as a stand-alone. There were some whispers from the nurses when they finally determined that Anna's date was Captain America. It wasn't something that escaped Steve's notice, and it had him stepping closer to Anna as they made their way further into the ball room.


_A/N Hey everybody! So this is a one shot based off of my story Rehabilitate. It can be read as a stand-alone, or in conjuncture with the story. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Rach_

_xoxo_

* * *

**Christmas Party**

When a knock sounded at her door, Anna had to pause in her mad search for the pair of heels she knew she owned and were just hiding somewhere. Running down the hall she got to the door just as there was another knock, flinging it open before turning back around to head back to her search.

"Sorry, I'm still in the process of trying to find my shoes!" Anna called back to the baffled Steve who stood in her doorway.

Knowing that was going to be the best invitation he got to come in, Steve stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him. Crossing the room, Steve took a seat on the couch to wait for Anna. She was always running late, no matter where it was they were going. Last time they had been going to a movie they had to see the next showing because she had misplaced her wallet. How someone could misplace something as important as a wallet, Steve didn't know, but Anna managed it.

Five minutes later Anna returned, pulling on her heels while complaining about having to wear them as she did. Apparently they were the only shoes that would go with her dress. When she finally came to stand before him she had a funny look on her face. At first he thought it was the fact that he had risen from his seat when she entered the room, like he'd always been taught to do when a lady entered the room. He had been wrong.

"It's a Christmas party Steve, not prom," Anna commented, eying up his attire. It had him fidgeting. He didn't normally go to formal events like office parties, or in this case hospital parties. "Just lose the bow tie and the jacket and you're good to go." Anna added, noticing his uncomfortable expression. Reaching forward she began untying his tie and pulling it off while Steve removed the jacket like she had said. Much better.

"You look very pretty Anna," Steve announced once his attire was deemed appropriate, clearing his throat after the compliment. She was wearing a red dress that ended at her knees, flaring out slightly. Steve wasn't used to seeing Anna in a dress. Normally she was in Scrubs, or jeans and a tee. It was a nice change of pace.

Thanking him, Anna began pulling him out of the apartment, claiming they would be late. Steve didn't even attempt mentioning that it was because Anna they were running late. He simply allowed her to pull him down the flights of stairs to the cab that he had waiting for them. It would have been insane to try and take them on his bike. Steve might have actually tried it, had Anna not told him a flat out no. She didn't want helmet hair for the one time a year she actually took the time to style it.

"Thanks for coming with me. I couldn't go alone this year. The new Radiologist was already giving me a hard enough time as it was. Apparently men can sense if your one of the few eligible women left at work and they turn into sexual harassment cases waiting to happen." Anna chimed up after giving the cabbie the address.

"It's really not a problem," Steve assured her. In truth, if it hadn't been for Anna, Steve probably wouldn't leave his apartment except for missions. This party was as beneficial for him as her; it would get Natasha off his back about him not having a social life.

"Now, a few pointers to surviving the night. Whenever the director, who will be wearing the Santa Suit, makes a joke, just laugh. Or he'll keep repeating it until you do. And make sure you don't eat the fruit cake. It's gross and will mess with your digestive track. Oh and keep your distance from Cheryl, she's a lush at these things and attacks any man within a ten foot radius. Sometimes even women." That covered it. At least, that's all Anna could think of. She wanted to make sure Steve didn't have a completely horrible time tonight since he was doing it as a favor to her.

"Duly noted," Steve chuckled, a little nervous. He hadn't planned on leaving Anna's side earlier, but now he made a note to make sure he stayed close to her. "I still don't know how to dance." He commented as an afterthought.

"Don't worry. This isn't really the type of party where you dance. You go to eat food, get drunk, and participate in secret Santa." Anna reassured him. Though there was music and people did take to dancing in odd ways you could never remove from your mind once they had too much to drink, Anna wasn't expecting to be one of them.

When the pulled up in front of the hotel that was hosting the party this year, Steve insisted on paying the cab fare. Proving himself, once again, to be a perfect gentlemen. Even more so when he offered his arm to Anna as they entered the hotel. The women of the world could definitely use a few more Steve Rogers to go around. Anna felt lucky to call him a friend, to have the privilege of him escorting her to the annual Veterans Hospital Christmas Party. An event she had never really looked forward to as much as she had tonight. Because for the first time she wasn't going solo. She'd have someone to talk to, an excuse not to dance or interact with the drunken members of the staff.

There were some whispers from the nurses when they finally determined that Anna's date was _the_ Captain America. It wasn't something that escaped Steve's notice, and it had him stepping closer to Anna as they made their way further into the ball room. They stood off to the side once Anna had dropped off her secret Santa gift on the designated table. Neither one was much for parties, so being on the edge suited them both just fine. Eventually, they were forced from their position against the wall when a swarm of nurses that looked as though they had had a little too much to drink made a beeline for Steve. They traded their corner for the other side of the room, successfully avoiding the drunken nurses for the time being.

"So, I say we give it another half hour. Then we can make our escape to go ice skating." Anna murmured, figuring another half hour would leave her with plenty of face time at the party. "Are you coming to Stark Tower for Christmas, or are you staying in DC?"

"Depends on if Fury gives me a mission or not." Steve shrugged. "If I can't make it, I'll send your gift with you, but you can't open it until Christmas." Steve continued, eyeing Anna at the last part because he knew she didn't like the anticipation of having a present to open but not being able to.

"You wouldn't be there to know the difference, now would you," Anna giggled, sticking her tongue out at Steve.

Steve was about to respond, but movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was the woman Anna had pointed as Cheryl earlier on in the night, so he might be more prepared to avoid her later in the evening. Now seemed to be the time of avoidance, but they were backed against a wall and there was no efficient escape route. Once again, it had Steve stepping closer to Anna.

"Cheryl incoming at 6 o'clock," he murmured lowly. Anna just had time to glance to her left and mutter 'crap' before Cheryl had rained down upon them.

"Look you two, mistletoe!" Cheryl beamed as she pointed above their heads. It definitely wasn't what either of them had expected Cheryl to say. And as a result, they both simply stared dumbly at her for a moment before tilting their heads up to where she was pointing. Low and behold, there it was. A sprig of mistletoe. Anna hadn't noticed the plants splashed around the perimeter of the room earlier. If she had she would have made sure they stood more towards the center of the room.

"Should we kiss?" Steve finally broke the silence, looking down at Anna with uncertain eyes. He knew the tradition, though he'd never actually participated in it. Girls had always avoided mistletoe around him before the serum, and he hadn't been to many Christmas parties since being woken up.

"We don't have to," Anna reassured Steve, not wanting him to feel obligated in the least. There had been no mention of mistletoe or kissing when she invited him to the party. Heck, there had been no mention of mistletoe to her when she received the annual invite.

"Of course you do. It's tradition!" Cheryl practically shouted at them, crossing her arms and standing her ground. She made it very clear she wouldn't leave until they followed through with tradition.

Taking a step closer led to Anna momentarily stepping on Steve's foot, to which she profusely apologized for until he stopped her by telling her it was fine. The second time Anna stepped forward, she made sure she was hitting the floor and not Steve's shoe. Even in heels, their height different was enough to make Anna have to stand on her toes and even then Steve had to bend down to reach her. Resting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, there was a moment of hesitation before Anna closed her eyes and closed the distance between them.

Steve was uncertain of where to place his hands, his only other kiss having been seventy years ago and had happened so fast he'd never had to worry about it. He was busy trying to figure that out when Anna's lips pressed against his lightly. After that, he didn't really think about anything, let alone where his hands should go; though he discovered later they had moved to rest lightly at her waist. He followed Anna's lead with that kiss, letting her control it while he was bombarded with mixed emotions. Guilt was one of them, as the last person he had kissed had been Peggy and thinking of her had him realizing he hadn't visited her in a while. Embarrassment was another, as he wasn't quite sure if he was doing it right. And then there was the buoyancy in his heart that Steve attributed to excitement. Before Steve could settle on just one of those emotions, it was over. Anna was pulling back, lowering herself off her toes, but still keeping a steadying hold on him for the moment.

"Not bad, for a grandpa," Anna commented in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness that she felt threatening to set in. Her choice wording was what caused what had just happened to sink in for Steve. He and Anna had actually kissed. Steve had just kissed Tony's sister. After Tony had 'friend-zoned' him and Anna.

"Tony's going to kill me, isn't he?" Steve sighed. His comment only made Anna burst out in giggles. Their friendship was definitely going to be okay if Steve had been thinking about Tony during the kiss.

"Not if we don't tell him," Anna reassured Steve. She knew how badly her brother would react to the news of them kissing, even if it was just under mistletoe. It was definitely better for all parties if Tony never found out about tonight.

"Sounds like a good plan," Steve nodded, smiling down at Anna. Neither had remembered Cheryl standing two feet away until she mentioned she wouldn't say a word before running off to the nearest group of nurses. Most likely to tell them about Anna and Steve. It's a good thing Tony didn't know anybody she worked with.

Silence fell between them after that, neither one quite knowing what to say. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't a completely comfortable silence either. Thankfully, music began playing, breaking the silence. It was a slow song, starting the drunk dancers off nice and easy that year.

"Do you want to dance?" Steve suddenly asked, offering Anna his hand. She took it in slight surprise, letting him lead her out to the dance floor.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance?" Anna asked as she rested her left hand on Steve's shoulder and her right hand in his left.

"I don't. Just figured tonight's as good a time as any to learn." Steve smiled down at her before pulling Anna closer and lifting her on his shoes. "Until I get used to it I think this will be safer for the both of us." His reasoning had Anna chuckling and ignoring the odd stares they were receiving from the few other sober people in attendance as she let him lead her in the dance.


End file.
